Report 287
Report #287 Skillset: Moon Skill: Succumb Org: Ebonguard Status: Rejected Dec 2009 Furies' Decision: We will review at a later time. Problem: Succumb & Aurawarp Cannot cure Succumb. Problem in a nutshell. More information: Aurawarp and Succumb are both Reishi cures. Aurawarp cannot be cured while in the presence of the Healer who cast it, and aurawarp tries to cure before Succumb. So, if you have both and eat reishi, nothing happens. This is a problem because Succumb is an extremely powerful affliction that is only balanced by being able to cure it (and only one person can cast it on you at a time). Being completely unable to cure Succumb while in the presence of the Healer is a serious issue. Solution #1: Make Succumb cure before Aurawarp. Player Comments: ---on 11/2 @ 22:33 writes: This was a subset of problem 137, but that problem was over-reaching and sprawling and this one barely even merited a mention in the "problem" list. I'm hoping that by singling it out it can get fixed. ---on 11/2 @ 22:34 writes: Sounds fine. ---on 11/8 @ 15:25 writes: This skill just got swapped guilds. Nix on this for now. This sort of curing problem was even more pronounced under incurable aeon from choke for a number of years. There's no more reason to go after it now than there is for me to go after lash, because it is stackable on a short eq in a org with more mana kills than seren has. Flip-flopping guild skills is a pretty drastic alteration. Enough so that I don't feel that all the elements in play can be properly accounted for. We need to wait and see what *actually* happens with this change before we climb under the hood to fix things. ---on 11/8 @ 16:20 writes: No. This is still an issue. While the skill may have flipped, there is nothing stopping a Healing Moondancer to forcing a Shadowdancer to choke them, aurawarp, and then use Succumb. It's still an issue that needs resolving. ---on 11/9 @ 02:05 writes: Changing the skillset to Moon since it hopped, but still. The problem has nothing at all to do with Choke, or Aeon. It has to do with succumb being able to be made incureable. ---on 11/12 @ 07:44 writes: I actually agree with Akui. Being one of the people to be avid supporter of nerfing this combination in the past, I find it humorous that its asked to be changed in anticipation of the switch and after it. Moondancers do have multiple skills that delay a target's ability to escape the room (choke, rigormortis fae which requires tumble to be easily chased), instead it is much easier to escape an aurawarp/succumb without choke. I say keep it, at least lets see how balanced it is without choke. ---on 11/12 @ 22:42 writes: It was on my list to change before the "change was anticipated". Also, since there are no reports in November, you have your time to see how it goes. However, it is my opinion that succumb is too powerful to be made incureable simply by being in the presence of the caster, whether it's a Shadowdancer or a Moondancer. ---on 11/13 @ 06:06 writes: Actually, Romero. Allow me to set your facts straight. It's been agreed by a number of Glomdoring envoys, including myself, that the combination was overpowered even before the proposed switch of Succumb/Lash. It needs changed regardless of who possesses the skill ---on 12/15 @ 07:33 writes: Fix! ---on 12/23 @ 15:10 writes: I'm having trouble seeing this in terms of moondancers/shadowdancers. If an effect can't be cured, why should it shove its ugly, overpowered self in place of other afflictions being cured with that herb? -If- you are in the same room as the healer (and thus, aurawarp is incurable), aurawarp should be the dead last priority on reishi. ---on 12/23 @ 15:10 writes: And focus spirit ---on 12/24 @ 00:21 writes: Fair enough Ceren. I'd be lying if I said that the timing of this didn't bother me, and I'm not one for coincidence. A turd that was sat on for years only to be removed when the people concealing it lost the thing is none the less a turd. I'll support this on qualitative grounds, but regardless of reassurances, it inherently reeks of unappealing behavior. ---on 12/25 @ 22:53 writes: Which is why it went onto my list for fixing anyways. And why this report was put up even before it was announced that succumb was actually switching (there were no details on what was changing at that point when I started this report). It had been discussed for a couple of weeks beforehand with Gloms in terms of figuring out exactly where the issue was so I could make the report, before the comment even came up in streamlining, so I really don't get what you're going on about here, Akui. There was no sitting on it, last month was the first month I had a free slot to gather the relevant information & address it, and thus I did. I don't care what skillset it's in, it's an issue, as Ceren says. You can try to accuse of some hidden agenda if you want, but really. What's the point? I've no reason to lie and pretend it wasn't something I was already working on, and plenty heard me discussing it, so. Heh. ---on 12/26 @ 20:23 writes: Agree with Ceren. Objectively, this is needed regardless of timing.